The Devil Wears Armani
by Fanficluver08
Summary: My story, which is similar to The Devil Wears Prada. 2 girls try to get a record deal with the music producer from hell,Rob Warren, who is similar to Miranda Priestly. I'll add another chapter as soon as I get a review.


**Info:** Movieverse, Gwyn is like Andy, Calista is like Nate(but obviously they dont date), Rob is like Miranda, Amelia is like Emily, Alessanda is like Nigel, Yolanda is like Lily(Yolanda isnt in the first chapter)

--

Alarm clock goes off. Gwyneth Johnson rolls over in bed & looks at her alarm clock, which says 6:00 a.m. She gets out of bed & walks to her roomate Calista Guzman's room.

"Calista!" Gwyn said in a loud whisper. "Calista,wake up!"

But Calista didn't budge. Gwyn ran & jumped on her bed & started playfully shaking her roomate until she woke up.

"Gwyn!" exclaimed Calista. "What the hell??"

"It's time to get up" Gwyn explained. "It's an hour 'til the interview! Get your butt up!"

"Oh CRAP!" Calista exclaimed. "I almost forgot!!"

Calista & Gwyn got dressed & ready as quickly as possible. Today, they had an interview at Diamond Records with big-headed music producer Rob Warren. Ever since they were little,Gwyn & Calista had dreamed of becoming big time singer/song-writers,& this was their chance. This is what they had spent every dime of their money to move out to L.A. for.

After they finished getting dressed, the 2 girls took a look at themselves in the mirror. They were FAR from being the prettiest or trendiest girls. Gwyn had bushy eyebrows, & thick dark hair which she hated taking the time to straighten. She was also borderline-chubby. Calista, like Gwyn, had no fashion-sense whatsoever, & her plain face was screaming for some make-up.

The girls walked out of their small apartment & took a cab right outside of the Diamond Records building. They looked up at the tall building & sighed out of nervousness.

"You ready?" asked Calista.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Gwyn answered.

Calista & Gwyn walked inside the building & to the front desk.

"Good morning" said Calista to the woman sitting at the desk. "We have a 7:00 appointment with Mr. Warren."

A tall,skinny, & fashionably-dressed young woman came around the corner.

"You're Calista Guzman & Gwyneth Johnson?" she asked Calista & Gwyn,almost in disbelief.

"Yes" they replied.

"How did you get an appointment? Must've been done over the phone" the tall girl said.

Both Gwyn & Calista were taken aback by this rude comment.

The stylish girl let out a sigh of annoyance & said "Come on, I'm Rob Warren's assistant Amelia, I'll take you to his office, follow me."

Gwyn & Calista obeyed. After taking an elevater to the 18th floor, they finally reach Rob's office.

"Here we are" said Amelia. "Let me go tell him you're here first."

Amelia opened the large doors to Rob's office, & closed the doors,so the girls couldn't hear.

She walked towards his desk & said "Excuse me Mr. Warren, but there are 2 girls outside who have a 7 o'clock interview with you, but believe me,they're hideous & hopeless &—"

But Rob cut her off mid-sentence.

"Well I think I'm going to have to judge them for myself, since they have an interview with me, & not you Amelia" he said. "Bring them in."

Amelia sighed & restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Okay" she agreed,& walked back outside to the 2 girls.

"He wants to see you" Amelia said to Calista & Gwyn.

The girls excitedly squealed.

"Well hurry up!" exclaimed Amelia, & she pushed the 2 girls so hard that they stumbled into the office & struggled to keep their balance.

"Mm mhmm" rob coughed, to get the girls' attention.

"Uhm good morning" Gywn began. "I'm Gwyneth Johnson"

"& I'm Calista Guzman" said Calista. "We recently graduated from Williamson's Academy of Technology— "

"Then what are you doing here?" Rob asked, cutting her off.

"Well," Calista began again. "We would love to have the opportunity to work at such a great record company, & make music with such an amazing music producer like yourself because —"

Rob cut her off again, sat back in his big chair & crossed his arms. "You can quit the bullsht & stop kissing up to me any second now."

Calista's face fell,& her & Gwyn glanced at each other nervously. "Okay," started Gwyn. "Well ever since we were little, we've dreamed of becoming major music stars, so after high school, we busted our ases to get to L.A., & we've been calling ever record company we could think of, & finally we got an appointment with you, so here we are. No bullsht."

"& why should I give _you_ a record deal, & not the other, more _qualified_ candidates who want to work with me?" Rob asked.

"Because we've got talent," answered Gwyn. "& we're driven & hard-working."

"Let me hear you sing then." Rob requested.

Calista & Gywn glanced at each other, & then nodded in agreement. They began singing "Try" by Hayden Panettiere together. After about 20 seconds, Rob cut them off & said "let me hear you sing seperately."

"Okay, I'll start then" Calista volunteered.

Calista sang "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion, & after half a minute, Rob cut her off.

"Now let me hear the other one" he said, nodding his head towards Gwyn.

Gwyn took a nervous deep breath, then began singing "Crazy" by Alanis Morissette.

Rob tugged at the sleeves of his Armani suit, listening to Gwyn sing for about a minute until a light brown-haired woman knocked on Rob's office door & walked in.

"Excuse me Rob, I've got a track from some new talent I need you to hear" said the brown-haired woman as she walked to Rob's desk.

"Ahh, thanks Alessandra" Rob replied to her. Rob busied himself talking to Alessandra & ignored the girls. They glanced at each other & then began walking out of the office.

"Uhmm, thank you for uhmm listening to us..." said Calista, & her & Gywn exited Rob's office.

They had taken an elevator back down to the first floor, & were just about to walk out of the front door of the building when they heard someone yelling "wait!!"

They turned around & saw Amelia running after them, & they stopped in their tracks.

"Mr. Warren wants to see you again!" she informed them.

Calista & Gwyn exchanged excited glances.

"But he only requested to see _you_" said Amelia, looking at Gwyn. "Not the other one."


End file.
